<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random One Shots of Borderlands by ME3Syd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446895">Random One Shots of Borderlands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Syd/pseuds/ME3Syd'>ME3Syd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Syd/pseuds/ME3Syd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my one shots of Borderlands. It's going to be completely random and most of it will probably be Handsome Jack. Please don't hate me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random One Shots of Borderlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>***Smut warning***</strong>
</p><p>   You hid under Jack’s desk because you were bored. You thought you’d give him a quick fright and he would hopefully not shoot you. You waited for about five minutes before he came into the room. You were about to jump out, but you heard other voices. You pushed yourself further under the desk as people filled the room. Shit. This must be that boring meeting he was talking about.</p><p>   Jack took his seat at his desk and you were thankful he didn’t kick you. There was a lot of room under his desk. You waited for a while listening to the meeting. It was so boring.</p><p>   Blah, blah, blah, give us money, blah, help each other, blah, blah. You nearly fell asleep under the desk until Jack shifted a bit in his seat. You could tell he was just as bored as you. Finally, an idea struck you. You used your siren powers to speak into Handsome Jack’s mind.</p><p>   “<strong>Hey, Jack?”</strong></p><p><strong>   “Yes, kitten?”</strong> He quickly replied, desperate for a distraction.</p><p>   <strong>“Guess where I am right now.”</strong></p><p>   You crawled a little closer to him.</p><p>   <strong>“Where-”</strong> Jack started. He jumped in his seat as you placed your hand on his leg. You almost burst out laughing.</p><p>   “Sir, are you okay?” One of the men asked.</p><p>   “Yes, fine,” he replied casually. “<strong>What are you doing under my desk, you naughty girl?”</strong></p><p>       <strong>“Well I was going to scare you when you came in, but then these other idiots showed up. So I’ve got a better idea.”</strong></p><p>   You started running your hand up his leg resting it on his thigh. You could feel his body tremble slightly underneath your hand. You ran your hand further until it rested on his junk. You began to grind your hand against it teasingly. Jack squirmed slightly in his seat but quickly regained his composure. You could feel him getting hard under your hand.</p><p>   His hand came down to shoo yours away. Jack unzipped his pants revealing himself. You quickly accepted the invitation and placed your hand around his dick. You slowly moved your hand up and down, teasing him to no end. You could tell he was impatient as he tried his best to thrust into your hand without giving himself up. You stopped your movements and moved your mouth over him. Your tongue darted out and passed over the tip. He jumped in his seat again and you resisted the urge to laugh, barely. He was completely at your mercy.</p><p>       You decided to end the teasing and take him fully in your mouth. You kept a steady pace while he worked to hide the pleasure from reaching his face. You could feel he was about to finish, so you pulled away denying him his end. Jack reached his hand down and tried to slam your head back down, but you dodged him.</p><p>   “This is taking too long. Send your proposal and I’ll get back to you,” Jack told the businessmen. “Now get out.”</p><p>   “But we didn’t-”</p><p>   “Did I stutter?” Handsome Jack questioned, a dangerous edge to his voice.</p><p>   The men quickly got up and left the room before they got themselves killed. Jack stood up from the desk and grabbed you from under it. He yanked you up and shoved your back on the desk, so your legs were hanging off.</p><p>   “You surprised me, Kitten, but did you really expect to leave me like this,” he growled, tearing the clothes from your body.</p><p>   A tingle of excitement ran through your body as he savagely yanked your pants off. He bent over you and sucked hard on your neck as his hand found your already wet pussy. His finger thrust into you and he quickly added a second. You cried out with pleasure as he bit into your neck. He moved his mouth down to your breasts letting his tongue swirl around the hardening nipple. You couldn’t help the noises leaving your mouth.</p><p>   He withdrew his fingers and before you had a chance to protest you could feel his hot breath against your sensitive area. “Tell me you want me,” he tells you, his voice low with arousal.</p><p>   “Jack, I need you,” you gasp. “I need you right now!”</p><p>   He granted your request and his tongue set to work exploring your various folds. His tongue circled your bud until you nearly came undone. He pulled away right before your big O. Jack gave you a big smirk as it was revenge for earlier.</p><p>   “Jack,” you moaned, your need was clear.</p><p>   He stood back up and lined himself up with your entrance. Jack suddenly thrust his full length inside you. It sent a wave of pain mixed with pleasure through your body. Handsome Jack kept a steady pace always pulling out and thrusting back in you. His hands moved up and started massaging your breasts. His fingers pinched your rock hard nipple sending another ripple through you.</p><p>   “Stop teasing me,” you breathed.</p><p>   “I’m sorry, does that bother you?” Jack teased.</p><p>   You weren’t sure how he could have taken your teasing for so long before. You sure couldn’t take it from him.</p><p>   “Jack, please.”</p><p>   “Please what?”</p><p>   You groaned in annoyance. “Take me.”</p><p>   Jack finally picked up his pace. You could tell he was eager to reach his end. You weren’t even sure how he lasted this long.</p><p>   You could feel yourself reaching the big O and your walls tighten around Jack.</p><p>   “Wait for me, baby,” he commanded.</p><p>   You held yourself as long as possible to please Handsome Jack. He finally came inside you, so you let go of what was building inside you. You screamed his name as you finally came. After a few more sloppy thrusts, Jack pulled away leaving you feeling empty.</p><p>   He fell back into his chair trying to regain his breath. “Shit, Y/N,” he breathed.</p><p>   You sat up on the desk looking at him with innocence in your eyes. “Yes, Jack?”</p><p>   “Hide under my desk more often,” he laughed.</p><p>   You got off the desk and sat on his lap, cuddling into him. He wrapped his arms around you burying his head into your hair.</p><p>   “I love you, Y/N.”</p><p>   “I love you too, Jack.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Suggestions? Leave them in the comments please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>